


The Upper Hand

by SaltyRamen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brothels, Enemy Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Slut Judal, Trust Issues, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyRamen/pseuds/SaltyRamen
Summary: Al Tharmen decided that Judal had to much powerFor his safety Kougyoku convinced him to flee to sindria





	The Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty fic im doing for fun so if you dont like it dont read it

“Yes,” Judal moaned ,”Kouen, right there.” 

Kougyoku sighed and walked away from Judal’s room. This was very typical of him. If Judal wasn’t stealing peaches and causing trouble somewhere, he was having sex with someone. Now it wasn’t necessarily Kougyoku’s business, but she was quite worried for the magi. They were best friends and he did this to often for her liking. 

Still, he was clever, and often got what he wanted. Maybe it was a secret but Kougyoku cracked it. Judal only had sex with powerful individuals. It was so he could get whatever he wanted when he asked for it. Judal had most of the Kou Empire wrapped around his finger. Foreign ambassadors practically bow to his prowess, and Al Tharmen used it to their advantage.

Political matters were even decided by Judal’s bed. So it was hard to say who was in charge of Kou’s economy Al Tharmen or the High Priest. Whatever the case Kougyoku knew what was to happen next was going to drastically change Kou. She had overheard the Empress say that Judal was getting in the way. 

Kougyoku assumed that meant he had to much power. That Judal was gaining to much political influence just by using his body. It threatened Al Tharmen, and Kougyoku knew the Empress wasn’t going to stand for it. 

In fact, that’s why Kougyoku wanted to speak with Judal. She just wanted to warn him, and request that he lay low for awhile until Al Tharmen no longer thought of him as a threat. But there he is, fucking her brother without a care in the world. 

How in the hell was she supposed to lay the fact down that Judal would be charged with corruption? This wasn’t Kougyoku’s job, but as his friend she supposed she was to get him somewhere safe. So, she decided to wait until Judar was done with his activities for the day, then she would tell him everything she knew.

~~~~

“Bah ha ha ack,” Kougyoku patted Judal’s back as he choked on his peach, “Your meaning to tell me that Gyokuen see’s ME as a threat?”

Kougyoku smiled pitifully and nodded, “That’s what I heard.”

“I can’t believe this selfish bitch. AFTER ALL I’VE DONE FOR HER. Our country is better economically than it had been in decades! Our empire is growing at a steady rate and our trading has been prosperous. I’ve been doing a better job at running our country single handedly than both Gyokuen and Al Tharmen,” Judal raged.

Kougyoku sighed, “Yes, I agree, but how did you get there? By sleeping with people to get an upper hand. I’ll admit it’s a wondrous idea and has been working out great, but how long will it last? You need to lay low until Al Tharmen no longer thinks of you as a threat, or else you’ll get charged with corruption.”

“Corruption,” Judal sneered, “Corruption of what? I’m a fucking blessing to this empire and everyone knows it. Like I said before I’m practically running this country. What will they even do without me, their Magi?”

“There’s more Magi in this world than ever before Judal. Do you really think they won’t replace you?” Kougyoku exclaimed in a hushed tone. 

Judal’s jaw dropped as if everything had just clicked in his head, “No. that’s not even possible. They wouldn’t. They can’t! I’m the only magi with dark rukh. Al Tharmen needs me, this empire needs me!”

“Not anymore,” Kougyoku said.

“Oh my god,” Judal exclaimed, “What do I do? Where do I go?”

Kougyoku tapped her chin in thought while pacing around Judal’s room. “I’ve been thinking about that and it’s pretty difficult to come up with a set in stone answer. Is there anyone in particular who would grant you asylum?”

“No, not that I can think of. I’m sure I could hide out as a commoner in any busy city,” Judal said grimmly.

In all honesty the thought of losing his home and friends was like the end of his world. Judal had a blast raising dungeons and making king’s candidates. He even considered his play in the economy important. Their empire was prosperous and successful, because of Judal’s upper hand. 

Suddenly everything’s changing and Judal doesn’t know what to do. His whole life he’s used to having some bit of control. Now his whole world is crumbling apart around him and he’s helpless in putting the pieces back together.

Kougyoku smiled as an idea entered her head, “You know what? That’s perfect we can send you to Sindria! You can work in a brothel or something of the sort. I’ll send you off with everything you’d need too.”

Judal sputtered, “N-no! Do you know how much that Idiot King’s general’s hate me. If they found me there I’d be as good as dead. I’ve declared war on them and wreaked havoc on their city many times. They’d never forgive me.”

“Ha ha, we all know it’s because you have a big fat gay crush on Sinbad. You’re just bad at expressing your feelings. Even if they find out your there, Sin won’t have the heart to send you away.” Kougyoku stressed. 

“And how do you know that?”

“It’s just his nature,” she stated, “I’m sure I can scrape up enough money for new Sindrian clothes, and if you work at a brothel they can provide you with a room. Since you’d have a steady income you’d have enough money for food and such. It’s perfect!”

Judal sighed, “I suppose you're right, but what am I gonna do about these?” He motioned to his gold jewelry. 

“They were enchanted if I’m correct, then we’ll just have to reverse the effects. Don’t forget as royalty I have complete access to everything in the library. We can find something,” Kougyoku said.

“Ya, okay,” Judal breathed. 

Judal couldn’t believe everything was happening. How was he supposed to abandon everything he knew and just move to Sindria. Yes, this was his best bet for keeping himself safe and alive. Was it worth it? To leave everything behind and move to a country that hated him. He just couldn’t.

Kougyoku had managed to remove his jewelry by some miracle. She wasn’t even a magician, but low and behold they were off. Judal honestly couldn’t ask for a better friend. On top of that, Kougyoku packed his wand, 4000 gold coins, two weeks supplies of food and a map of Sindria. 

This was really happening. Judal held his best friend in a tight embrace. He wasn’t ready to leave, but Gyokuen doesn’t care what he wanted. Judal was beginning to think that karma was getting back at him for all the evil he and Al Tharmen committed. This was it. Judal boarded the boat to Sindria, and left everything behind him. 

~~~~

Judal layed motionless on the boat for days just waiting for his arrival to Sindria. Along the way, there was plenty of time for reflection, and Judal found that was the only thing he could think about. 

Ever since Aladdin showed Judal his past, he’d become more thoughtful. The truth was it really affected him. Judal could have had a family, someone who loved him unconditionally. And Al Tharmen took that away from him. He would never forgive them either. He could have white rukh, and know what true happiness was. Still, Judal accepted it, he would never be capable of feeling love. Even laying with every ambassador to visit Kou never made him feel a single thing. 

He secretly cursed the chibi magi. If Aladdin had never shown him a normal life, he would feel no remorse for what he’s done. Judal would never want to know what true love and affection is. It seems as though his emotions were more of a curse than anything else. Judal could hear people shuffling above him, and the sounds of the marketplace on land. It must be time he thought. Slowly, Judal gathered his things and exited the ship. 

It was very crowded and Judal was being shoved around from person to person. It was like everywhere he turned something was happening, and it was a bit overwhelming. There were people fishing at the docs, merchants selling jewelry and other goods. There were no slaves, only normal people going about their buisness.

In all honesty, Judal already loved it in Sindria. It was so much more lively than Kou, it was like the people were happier. The smell of the sea filled Judal and it felt like home. This is when he knew that coming to Sindria wasn’t a mistake. 

“Beautiful pearls for a beautiful lady,” A merchant yelled shoving a string of pearls in Judals face. Judal shook his head and ran into something behind him. 

“Hey watch it!” Judal snapped. He turned around to face the person who bumped into him, and it was only a young woman selling goat milk. She quickly apologized and went about selling her milk. 

Judal continued to walk along the cobblestone sidewalk, kicking a pebble as he walked. Everything seemingly stayed the same. There was no sudden change, no one was focused on him at all, they were only involved in their own business. It was great, now his first stop was buying Sindrian clothing. 

There was a merchant selling clothing and jewelry, and Judal decided to go there. There were beautiful pieces of Sindrian clothing for sale and after a few minutes of browsing judal decided to go with 3 white outfits and a blue, red, pink and purple outfit. Not only that but he had enough money to purchase simple jewelry. He left the merchant with all those outfits and a few gold bangles and a single gold chain. 

His next stop was to find a brothel that was hiring. This shouldn’t be hard since there’s practically a brothel on every street.

~~~~

“Hahaha, you know I can’t leave with you,” Judal said while the drunk man held him in an embrace. After peeling his arms off Judal pushed him lightly toward the door. 

Judal has been working in this brothel for about 3 months, and everything has went smoothly so far. It’s a live in brothel so they provide their workers with beds and food. The pay is good too, he’s getting 50 gold a night not including tips. He’s been going under the name Juda as well.

“Juda, good work tonight,” One of the blonde girls said while cleaning up a table.

Another girl with red hair chipped in, “Ya, ever since you’ve come here sales have been through the roof.”

“What can I say? The men love me,” Judal laughed and set the empty drinks on the counter. 

The blonde laughed, “Yes I’m sure, I’m just surprised that the king hasn’t visited in months.”

Judal inwardly cringed an the mention of that idiot, “Why? Does he visit often or,”

“Oh, ya he visits at least once a month with his other generals,” The redhead spoke.

After that comment Judal didn’t have much time to process what happened next. “Girls, you missed me that much,” 

Judal didn’t even turn around he just sped walked over to the bar and attempted to hide his face. “Yes, it’s been months since we last saw you, Sinbad,”

Shit. SHIT. This was it. His time alive was fun, but Jafar was sure to kill first and ask questions later. Oh God, why did he ever decide to leave Kou? “And who’s that beauty?” The king asked, pointing over to Judal. 

The blonde obnoxiously giggled, “That’s Juda, she just got hired a few months ago.” 

“Why don’t you invite her over?”

“Of course your majesty,” The blonde rushes to the bar where Judal was sitting. He was done for. Never again to be seen. What was he gonna do to get out of this? “You need to get your ass up and come with me Juda, the king personally requested you.”

Judal accepted his fate and slowly made his way over to the king. His hair was let down, dragging across the floor along with his red pants. After the excruciating pain of slowly walking to his demise, Judal finally arrived in front of Sinbad. “Good evening your majesty,” Judal mumbled while looking at his feet.

“Hey, there’s no need to be shy. Why don’t you look at me?” Sinbad asked, grabbing Judal’s chin and forcing his head upward so he could get a good look at his face. “Judal?”


End file.
